


Les signes qui ne trompent pas

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, SPN season 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Une conversation entamée par un Castiel intrigué avec la jeune Claire Novak, lors d’une soirée de chasse classique à laquelle elle participe exceptionnellement. (Saison 12 - Destiel sous-entendu).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire à leur sujet :-)

En cette nuit d’automne, dans la pénombre, se distinguaient deux silhouettes près de l’Impala. D’une part Castiel, le regard rivé sur son téléphone portable, et d’autre part Claire, qui avait pris le parti de s’asseoir sur le capot de la voiture, malgré les nombreuses remontrances de Dean qui lui avait à quelques reprises interdit de le faire. Malgré son caractère généralement agité, la jeune fille demeurait à cet instant silencieuse, d’apparence calme. Seul le balancement de ses jambes trahissait une certaine impatience à commencer la mission. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et Dean et Sam étaient partis en éclaireurs à l’intérieur d’un entrepôt qui avait été pris d’assaut par une horde de vampires depuis quelques semaines, et qu’ils soupçonnaient d’opérer un trafic d’êtres humains. Ils avaient convenu une demi-heure plus tôt d’un code pour communiquer le signal de départ de Castiel et Claire.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » demanda la jeune blonde quand elle vit que Cas consultait son téléphone pour au moins la dixième fois en quelques minutes.

L’ange poussa un léger soupir. « Non… » répondit-il les sourcils froncés.

« Je croyais que les anges avaient un espèce de super pouvoir pour entendre les prières et sentir quand quelqu’un les appelait… » lança t-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

« J’ai perdu beaucoup de pouvoirs lors de la perte de mes ailes. Metatron a pris la plus grosse partie de ma grâce. » 

Claire haussa les sourcils, l’air compatissant. « Ca craint. »

Un silence confortable s’installa jusqu’à ce que Castiel finisse par y mettre fin, l’air intrigué.

« Claire, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle le regarda surprise. Il avait l’air d’être sur le point de prendre conseil auprès d’elle, et c’était la dernière chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue de la part d’un ange. « Euh, ouais ? »

« J’ai parfois une drôle de sensation, ici, » finit-il en désignant son estomac. « Accompagné d’une certaine moiteur dans les mains. J’ai essayé de me soigner moi-même, mais ça ne marche pas. Est-ce que Jimmy… ton père… avait des soucis de santé ? »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, quelque peu troublée par la mention de son père. Considérant l’air innocent de Castiel et combien l’ange semblait ignorer l’émotion que cela pouvait générer chez elle, elle choisit de ne pas s’y attarder. « Je sais pas… non ? Je ne crois pas… » 

Elle sonda l’ange un instant. « Ca t’arrive souvent ? »

« Dans les situations de danger, parfois… »

« Le stress peut-être ? »

« … ou au bunker. Il n’y pas d’endroit précis. »

« T’aurais mangé un truc qui ne passe pas ? » se hasarda Claire.

« Les anges n’ont pas besoin de s’alimenter. »

Claire fronça les sourcils, et soudain, son regard s’illumina. « Cass, qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire quand ça t’arrive ? »

Castiel sembla chercher un instant dans ses souvenirs. « Rien de précis, » dit-il en tournant un regard perdu vers la jeune blonde.

« Mais tu es seul ou avec quelqu’un ? »

L’ange ramena son regard droit devant lui. « L’autre jour, j’étais dans un bar avec Dean. On discutait d’une affaire sur laquelle on a travaillé, et… » Il poussa un soupir. « … je ne sais pas, c’est comme si quelque chose me prenait à la gorge. »

Claire eut un petit rictus. « Dean est toujours là quand ça t’arrive ? »

Cass, indifférent à la succession d’émotions qui s’exprimaient sur le visage de la jeune fille, hocha la tête quand il réalisa que c’était le cas, et poursuivit sa réflexion. « Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec lui ? »

La jeune fille avait une folle envie de rire, mais elle ne voulait pas semer plus de confusion dans l’esprit de l’ange. « Tu n’es pas malade, Castiel, » poursuivit-elle simplement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Cass en tournant à nouveau son regard vers celui de Claire.

Une voix les fit sursauter. « HEY, réveillez-vous ! »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, Dean venait de les interpeller depuis l’autre côté d’une grille qui se trouvait à quelques pas d’eux, interrompant par la même occasion leur discussion.

« Ca fait quatre fois que je fais le signal pour que vous veniez, » poursuivit le chasseur. « C’est pas ce que j’appelle être aux aguets… ! » protesta t-il.

Claire descendit du capot de la voiture précipitamment. Le moment qu’elle attendait impatiemment se produisait enfin. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Castiel, qui avait également commencé à avancer en direction de Dean. 

« On en reparlera, » lui lança t-elle dans un clin d’oeil.

 

**FIN**


End file.
